


Beast Buns

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I was amused at the idea, Uh huh, and I enjoyed myelf, as all fluff pieces should be, as her lust rises, but it'd be nice if I got feedback, his sweatpants riding low, just because I can write what I likes, nothing else matters, ps comments fuel more fic, silly and self indulgent, that's how that works, tho I won't hold my breath, wherein Raven enjoys watching Beast Boy bend over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: In which Raven discovers the extreme lengths she'll go to in order to ogle Gar's delicious backside, even if she blames certain events on Starfire.





	Beast Buns

Beast boy padded over to the fridge and yanked it open, basking in the cool air released as he searched the contents with a critical eye, leaning lower and lower, finally grabbing a package of tofu dogs from the very bottom. "Man, I thought I had these up higher!" The door snicked shut and he turned, food in one hand and the other absently tugging his waistband higher. The pants were old and the elastic had given up its resiliency, but he loathed throwing things out.

"Oh!" His green eyes flashed wide. How'd he miss Raven sitting at the kitchen island slouching over her book? Had she been there the whole time? "Want one?"

"Mmm," she sighed dreamily.

"Two?" Gar tilted his head to the side and moved closer. "Three?"

Abruptly Raven came to her full senses. "Can you not interrupt me? I'm reading."

"Just tryin' to be considerate. A person can eat and read. Sheesh." Ignoring Raven, Gar rummaged in the drawer they normally stored the fry pans. "A little help, Rae?"

"The bottom one, Starfire decided the feng shui of the room needed a fix."

"That's cool." He pulled open the cupboard they stored plates in, grumbling as it now held bowls. "Did the dishes ruin the feng shui too?"

"Bottom drawer on the other side."

"Thanks." Gar bent over and selected one, now mostly ready to cook his tofu dogs. Except he hadn't seen the buns in the fridge…so where were those? "Where are the buns?" He turned around and instead of finding Raven glaring at him, she was wearing the softest smile that once she saw him looking at her - she firmed her lips and dropped her book to cross her arms.

"What?"

"Buns."

"Excuse me?!"

"Where. Are. The. Hotdog. Buns." Gar mimicked Raven's pose but failed miserably at copying her mean squint. His over-the-top sneer collapsed into a wide fang tipped grin. "C'mon mama! Can't enjoy a tofu dog without buns!"

Raven mumbled something unintelligible about enjoying buns before she slammed her mouth shut, her cheeks colouring a deep pink. "Starfire moved those too."

"Is this some weird Tamaranian move the food storage festival?"

"It could be, I heard her talk about it, but I wasn't paying attention."

Gar smiled wider, his good humour radiating outwards. "Didn't you say it was on account of feng shui?"

"I-I did." Raven darted her eyes all over the kitchen, unable or unwilling to lock gazes with Gar. "There's too many strange Tamaranian practices for me to keep current on anyways."

"True that, mama!" Gar began looking for the hot dog buns. He crowed with glee on finding them in the bottom drawer on the other side of the stove, hoisting them in the air and giving an impromptu victory dance. Hooting and celebrating, his old sweatpants falling from his exertions - grabbing and holding them in place - only just shy of exposing himself.

Raven appreciated Gar's easy acceptance and his overflowing exuberance even more. She made a quick mental note to get Starfire to take the fall for re-arranging Gar's food and dishes. The princess owed her a favour. Raven had been scarred to see Starfire wiping her mouth and tip-toeing out of Robin's room so early last week - but all's well that ended well (and Gar had the nicest {ass} end).

"Last chance at my world famous tofu dog!" Gar waggled his brows at Raven. "You know you want it!"

"When you're right, you're right." Raven was proud of her dry delivery. "You talked me into it, but make it bunless. I've had enough bun for now." Raven broke character enough to giggle, refusing to explain herself, merely happy to watch Gar as he stood at the stove, wondering if he'd play along with her excuses if she lowered the stove too.

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into Teen Titans - yeah, I could no doubt do better - and once I get more practice, I will - and with guidance and feedback, I'll get there sooner.


End file.
